Afternoon Delight
by Scrawlers
Summary: Yuugi decides to lay on his back beneath Jounouchi as Jounouchi does push-ups as incentive for Jounouchi to keep going. The thing is, he underestimated just how heated things could get with him laying there. [Post-Canon] [Established Relationship Wishshipping] [Vignette]
**Notes:** This was written about a week ago and was inspired by an otp prompt on Tumblr. It takes place when they're ~25, in an established relationship, and own their own condo.

* * *

 **Afternoon Delight**

* * *

It was for inspiration, Yuugi had said. Motivation. Drive. His entire reason for being there, for laying on his back beneath Katsuya as he completed the push-up portion of his Saturday afternoon work-out routine, was to give him the incentive he needed to do as many push-ups as possible. And it was true, or at least it had been. It wasn't a lie. He really was there to give Katsuya the inspiration to keep going, because if Katsuya's choices were either to push himself up again or crush Yuugi, he was going to choose to push himself up again, every time.

But as Katsuya did just that, and sweat made his tank top cling to his chest and abs, Yuugi swallowed past the catch in his throat and admitted to himself that maybe it wasn't the _only_ reason he had decided to do this. At least, not anymore.

Katsuya was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt (little beads of sweat visible on his biceps), and navy blue sweatpants, the drawstrings of which tickled Yuugi's stomach every time he dropped low. The afternoon sunlight streaming in through their living room windows cast a golden shine in Katsuya's hair, which—despite his exertion—still somehow looked feather-light. When he looked down at Yuugi, Yuugi tried to focus on the way his bangs fell across his dark eyes, instead of how taut the muscles in his arms were.

"How many is that?" Katsuya asked.

Yuugi cleared his throat. "O-Oh, um—thirty-five, I think? Maybe thirty-six."

Katsuya groaned and hung his head, his tousled hair completely obscuring his face from view. "You're killing me, Yuugi," he said.

"I think it's more the push-ups than me. Maybe you're out of shape," Yuugi said, and blatant lie though it was, Katsuya's head still snapped up so he could give Yuugi an indignant look.

"Out of shape? Thirty-six is a good number!"

"But it might have been thirty-five."

"It was thirty-six and you know it."

"How do you know? _I'm_ the one keeping count."

"Because—!" Katsuya huffed, but before Yuugi could celebrate any sort of victory, he dropped down again, placed his lips against Yuugi's in a quick kiss, and then pushed himself up to flash Yuugi a triumphant smile. "There. Now you can't argue that it's thirty-six."

"But you could argue for thirty-seven," Yuugi said.

Katsuya made a face at him, but nonetheless took a breath before he lowered himself over Yuugi again, held it for a second, and then pushed himself back up . . .

. . . only to collapse wholesale, squishing Yuugi in the process.

"Katsuya!" Yuugi gasped, and he squirmed to place his hands on Katsuya's bare shoulders. The heat coming off them was enough to make a chill run through Yuugi's body. "Move! You're crushing me!"

"Can't," Katsuya said, but even as the words left his mouth he shifted so that his arms were on either side of Yuugi, his forearms pressed against the floor to lift him up just enough so that Yuugi could breathe. "Too tired. Going to die."

"You are not," Yuugi said, but Katsuya only mumbled something unintelligible against the nape of Yuugi's neck. Yuugi smiled. "Come on, move. You're all sweaty and gross."

"Gross?!" Katsuya finally pushed himself up properly, though he was still resting on his forearms, his face just close enough to Yuugi's so that his bangs brushed Yuugi's forehead. "You're really gonna go there? Since when do you mind a little sweat?"

Yuugi pressed his lips together in an attempt to suppress his smile and fix Katsuya with a serious stare, but it didn't work; in a display of his usual knack for knowing exactly what Yuugi was thinking without him having to say a word, Katsuya's mock offense shifted into a bright smile, and as it did, Yuugi's lips twitched just enough to break his facade.

Katsuya leaned down to kiss Yuugi again, and this time, Yuugi threw his arms around Katsuya's neck, combing Katsuya's slightly damp hair through his fingers with one hand. Katsuya's lips tasted lightly of salt, and he hummed a little into the kiss when Yuugi's tongue swiped across his bottom lip. When they broke apart, it was only so Yuugi could whisper into his ear, "Exactly how tired are you?"

"Pretty worn out," Katsuya said. "But . . . if we kept it easy and you were willing to take the lead . . ."

Yuugi grinned, and with a little nudge to Katsuya's shoulder rolled him over so that Katsuya was the one on his back, Yuugi straddling his waist. Katsuya all but melted against their carpet, the tension leaving his shoulders in his arms, and as Yuugi leaned over him, he paused.

"We'll take it easy, but you'll tell me if it's too much, right?" he asked.

Katsuya scoffed. "'Course I will, you know me."

Yuugi beamed, and without another word he stretched out on top of Katsuya, their lips meeting once more as Katsuya wrapped his arms around Yuugi in a gentle embrace, and Yuugi slowly tangled his fingers in Katsuya's hair.


End file.
